<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding with a Lion by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413942">Bonding with a Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nights with a Lion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha/Omega Roleplay, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Jaime Lannister, Bottom Jon Snow, Breeding Kink, Chastity Device, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Contractual Agreements, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Brienne of Tarth, Dominant Tywin Lannister, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Spanking, Submissive Jaime Lannister, Submissive Jon Snow, Submissive Sansa Stark, Subs choose Doms, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, wax play (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d taken her close, letting her clutch him. She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly. He waited for her to calm enough that she could hear him before he told her that all she needed to know about pleasing him was that his pleasure came in knowing that the sub he was with was being pleasured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Jon Snow, Tywin Lannister/Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nights with a Lion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please comment. I love comments. I'm having a bad week...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin woke before either of the subs. He hadn’t had better sleep than this in decades. He’d never denied to himself that he missed having a submissive in a contract with him, but he hadn’t realized how little the single night contracts he’d had to calm his nerves had done until both subs had welcomed him between them after their baths and asked him to become their permanent dom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When he shifted between them, both murmured, tightening their embraces around him. Sansa nudged her face closer into his neck while Jon squeezed his hip. He slid a hand down toward Jon’s arse, watching the younger man’s face when he slid a hand over it. Jon frowned and thrust against his thigh softly. He could feel the evidence of the sub’s arousal and thought briefly on the blessings of youth as he brushed his lips against Jon’s temple.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He leaned over and kissed Sansa’s head before working himself free. There was much to do. He eased them together, feeling a warmth settle in himself as they snuggled. It had been several days of long discussion with each of them in private and then the pair of them together to finalize the contract for their bonding and marriage. The ceremony was soon, and he still had a few final details to attend.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon sighed, curling around Sansa as he roused from the stupor that had settled over him after his spanking. He’d had spankings before; he’d paid doms from the brothels to come and tend to his needs when he first began feeling the urge to be punished. Ser Loras Tyrell, a fellow submissive who’d become an excellent friend, had always been willing to offer his sword as assurance when Jon had craved punishment, and Madame Chataya’s doms were entirely discreet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Still those spankings were pale shadows of pleasure compared to the one Lord Tywin gave. Making him count and wanting him to pleasure Sansa in the midst of it all. The way the cage and kept his pleasure contained until his dom allowed his release; the feeling of that warm hand stroking him. Lord Tywin was a dom who possessed a gift for humbling an uppity submissive. He’d hardly contemplated being uppity that night; he’d been anxious of the dom not wanting to put up with him if he’d been too feisty. And he’d been so eager to have his arse warmed. He knew he’d been morose and broody for months, and he knew it was because he’d missed the sting in his arse that reminded him to behave.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Most of the sting had subsided by last night when he rested his head in Lord Lannister’s lap and asked the dom to renew it. He hadn’t wanted to risk misbehaving today for attention. Lord Tywin had drawn him over his knee after he ordered him to lower his trousers, and his arse had been warmed to the perfect glow while Jon moaned and thanked him. His arse was still warm from that spanking, and Jon slid his hand over it. Remembering the thrill of anticipation when the deep voice had ordered him to be still and his fingers tracing the rim of his entrance between his heated cheeks almost had Jon grabbing his cock.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Last night, they had celebrated their upcoming bonding. Lord Tywin had sat in a chair and told both of them what to do to each other while he watched. Every time Jon had been close to coming, Lord Tywin had ordered him to stop. Jon had refused to beg when ordered; his pride had not allowed him while Sansa had done just as she was told. When he’d finally been allowed to come, arse raised and face buried in the bedsheets, he’d thanked his lord with gulping sobs as the man comforted him and told him how beautiful and perfect he’d been.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The dom had sat in a chair apart from them, cock tenting his trousers and not touching himself once. He’d been achingly hard and refused to allow either submissive to assist him with it. When Jon had placed a hand on it gently and begged the lord not to go to sleep without satisfaction, Lord Tywin had shushed him and kissed his hand. He’d then told them that if they continued their begging, he’d leave them for the evening. He was content to wait for the completion of his pleasure.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He wiggled about, reaching for where he and Sansa had helped the dom to sleep between them instead. When he didn’t find the dom, his eyes snapped open.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa! Sansa, wake up.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa jerked from her dreams at Jon’s call.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He’s gone. Where’d he go?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa reached for Jon, slipping her arms around him before he could melt down. He’d been so dopey with pleasure the night before that he must have forgotten that the dom had told them what to expect in the morning.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon, remember, he’s preparing for us. We’ll see him in a few short hours, and then we’ll be bonded.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don’t know if I can do it, Sansa.” Jon paced restlessly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She patted the bed next to her, wondering what he was worried about.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t know if you can do what, Jon? You’ve enjoyed everything we’ve been doing with Lord Tywin, haven’t you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes. Very much. I mean the bonding...the part where...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa cocked her head and stared at him quietly, waiting for him to spit it out. It wasn’t too late to make minor changes to the ceremony, but they needed to let Tywin know as quickly as possible.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The part where he cages me publicly...Father will be there, and uncle...I don’t want them...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon, it’s okay. He’ll understand.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don’t want them to think I’m weak, to see that I like being bent over and having my pleasure locked away, that I like belonging to him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon!” Sansa raised her voice, wincing slightly as she remembered the words of the septas about how a lady should never raise her voice. Still it had the intended effect.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_152377230021" name="__DdeLink__5358_152377230021"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you like your cage?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon chewed the back of his lip as he turned to her. His father knew what he liked. He’d discovered him getting a spanking just before they’d traveled north and he felt his submissive bond form with Sansa. He’d known it would be months before he’d be able to feel the soft way it felt after a dom punished him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes. Very much. You know that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you want to wear a cock cage for the ceremony?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon nodded. He did, and the idea of being bent over presentation bench while it was slipped over him by his dom appealed more than he cared to admit. It was a tradition of the Westerlands, a dom doing this to a male sub, at the time of bonding and contract. The sub was then to kneel and kiss his dom on the feet and thank him or her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It’s just being caged in front of our fathers that you don’t want to happen, yes?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon nodded, feeling ashamed that he wasn’t strong enough to let them see him humbled by his dom. He had always liked having Ser Loras there for his spankings, and the idea of so many people seeing the submission he gave to the dom had appealed at the time it was brought up. It still appealed now, just not if his father and uncle were there.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then, let’s go tell Lord Tywin that we need to change that part of the ceremony.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But it’ll make me seem weak to him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No, it won’t, Jon. I’ve asked for many things for our wedding. Lord Tywin has never treated me like it makes me less submissive because there are things that I don’t want to do for him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If you recall, he told us that female submissives generally enter wearing nothing but a maiden cloak and chastity belt.” Jon’s eyes lit a bit at the thought.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And I told him that I preferred to have a dress, though we were bonding within the warm walls of the castle where I needn’t worry of freezing.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She waited a moment for Jon to respond. He scowled a bit, and she knew he was about to make some silly argument. He always felt he had to be tougher because he was a male submissive, but he never managed to say it in a good way. It was just part of who he was as a person and a submissive. He feared not being strong enough to please a dom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You have pleased Lord Tywin enormously Jon. He looked almost dazed with pleasure as he spanked you last night. I look at him often when we’re sharing pleasure, Jon. I would be frightened to be punished the way you are. I like watching it, like seeing what it does for you. And for him. Trust me, Lord Tywin will be pleased that you told him instead of trying to put yourself through something you think is too much.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa wrapped her arms around herself a little as she thought of her own wishes for her bonding and contract night. She hadn’t had the nerve to share the old story of romance between a triad bonding with their chosen southron lord and dom. Maybe she had no right to be talking to Jon about this.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon scowled a little, pondering her words.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300211" name="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300211"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Truly? Dazed?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, Jon. When you finally begged to come—you missed it, positioned as you were.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon flushed remembering how delicious he’d felt with his arse raised, hand working his cock. He’d known that the dom was seeing the marks he’d left, seeing how well his sub could take a punishment, seeing the imprint of his hand. His fingers had inched back toward his hole, wanting to stretch it and prepare it for the dom’s eyes. Just when his fingers had been about to reacquaint themselves with his arse, his hand had been knocked away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You begged him to touch you, to claim your arse. Then he rubbed that spot between your hole and balls...” She flushed over her words, and it made Jon grin a little. “He looked ready to promise you the world as you begged to come on his cock. He enjoys how you challenge him. It must make it enormously rewarding when you submit.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon flushed a bit; he didn’t remember begging for that, even if he did remember wanting it. All he remembered after the dom’s hand knocking his away was coming and then warm soft words as he was cuddled.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, did you ask for the fantasy you wanted?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She shook her head, chewing the back of her lower lip.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, it’s all you’ve dreamed about our bonding being when we found a dom. You’ve told me so a hundred times. How much you love the story is obvious to everyone. Why?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She raises her pretty chin, biting her lips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ve shared the story with him. I just don’t know what he really thinks about it. Alphas and omegas and breeding kink—I don’t know how interested he is in such play. I can wait to ask.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let’s go talk to Lord Tywin. I want you to be completely happy at our bonding and contract ceremony.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon bit the tip of his tongue. If he could request a change for something that was making him super nervous, she could have the fairy tale story that she’d dreamed about as well.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin looked over the contracts they were about to sign for the dozenth time and at the fine Lannister cloaks that would drape the shoulders of his submissives soon. Tonight, he would have both subs, and they were promised to each other for life.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A soft knock at his door had him setting everything aside.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My Lord.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He jerked a bit at Sansa’s call. He moved quickly and pulled the door opened, not surprised in the least to see both of them there. Jon scowled at his feet and scuffed one of his leather boots against the stone floors.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Come in.” His eyes followed Jon who looked everywhere but at him. Frost crept around his heart, wondering if the boy was having second thoughts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Both wiggled nervously as he shut the door. Sansa knelt quietly on a pillow while Jon wandered to the cloaks. Jon’s eyes locked on the red cloaks with an avarice Tywin had rarely seen. It relieved him almost to the point of smiling. It was soothing to his ego to know that the prince’s attitude had nothing to do with second thoughts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Speak.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon is concerned about the ceremony, my Lord.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What about it?” His eyes locked on the boy. Whatever this concern was, it would be best heard from the dark haired prince.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon stroked the bit of lion fur that lined the top of the cloak that had been sewn for him instead of responding.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“This is for me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_152377230012" name="__DdeLink__5358_152377230012"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon turned at the stern tone in Lord Tywin’s voice, but his fingers stayed wrapped in the fabric of the cloak. He had not expected his cloak to be identical in quality and style to Sansa’s. He’d expected something a bit plainer for him, and he didn’t object to that. But both were velvet with lion fur and were stitched with the gold thread of the Lannisters. His dom valued him as much as Sansa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He lifted it from where it lay draped on the table and carried it over to Tywin. He hugged it close, hiding his face for a moment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon.” Tywin gestured to the pillow at his feet. “Speak.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He stopped just in front of the pillow, staring at him with his large gray eyes. He had to be brave if he wanted to keep this dom, and Sansa was right, it was brave to tell him what he could not do.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I want to wear the cage for you, my Lord. I like it, everything about it.” He hugged the cloak and stepped closer, easing down onto his knees.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__10733_847685930" name="__DdeLink__10733_847685930"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <a id="__DdeLink__10733_8476859301" name="__DdeLink__10733_8476859301"></a>
</p><p class="western">“I’m glad to hear it.” Tywin looked down at the prince, unsure what the sub was nervous of. He slipped his hand out, tugging the ribbon from his hair to run his fingers through the stunning curls.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They had discussed the ceremony at length. Tywin had been quite clear about Westerland tradition, publicly caging him after he bent over and pledged his obedience and pleasure to his lord alone, Jon’s cock had hardened almost instantly where he knelt naked on the fur at his lord’s feet. He’d tipped his head back and agreed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon wanted to show off for people, wanted them to witness what he could take and what he did take to please his dom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do—can you put it on me privately?” He hid his face in the fabric and leaned against Tywin’s knee.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin tilted his head to look at Jon more closely. He had no objections to this change, but it seemed quite sudden, like there was more that the prince might not be saying.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, take the cloak from Jon and place it back beside his contract.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon held the cloak a little tighter when she tried to take it, whining softly. But he released it when Tywin spoke his name in a quiet voice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You will not hide from me right now.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon ducked his head a little as his dom’s hand cupped his chin, tilting his head so they looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you wish to ever exhibit yourself, or did you say that in your contract because you thought it would please me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300121" name="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300121"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa didn’t envy the place Jon had found himself in so soon before their bonding, but if he freaked out during the ceremony, the king and her father would stop the bonding and the marriage. They’d be right to do so. If Jon couldn’t trust their dom, they shouldn’t be together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She, herself, had gotten that lecture during her private interview with Lord Tywin. She’d tried to be open-minded and brave in talking about things that she thought she might like, but he’d seen through her as if she was made of glass.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She had never felt so ashamed as when he had gone silent and looked away from her, setting his quill down. She didn’t know how long they sat that way until she was trying to apologize. She’d dropped to her knees to take his hand, but he’d withdrawn from her proximity with a look that told her not to follow. Tears burst from her eyes, terrified that she had ruined their chance with him. He’d silenced her, because even her apology hadn’t been entirely true.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His words had stung, but she’d needed to hear them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>You don’t know if you’d like being publicly shamed or physically punished?”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em> She’d fisted her hands in her dress at those words. She shook at the quiet venom. She feared being seen as a </em> <em> deceptive </em> <em> submissive. She wanted only to be good and sweet and obedient. She wanted to serve him, tend to any little need he might have, be his confidant. Still if he wanted to show his possession of her with a public punishment, she’d endure that to keep him. </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>F</em><em>rom the way your eyes widened before you ducked your head, </em><em>you give me the impression</em><em> that you don’t desire </em><em>any part in</em><em> public humiliation. You don’t want to be shamed ever. </em><em>B</em><em>eing physically punished </em><em>as Jon enjoys does not</em><em> appeal to you personally. </em><em>Perhaps a different style of punishment might, more a playacting form of it. I don’t think it familiar to you. It’s something for us to discuss.</em><em>”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They’d sat quietly after that for some time before Sansa told him that all she wanted was to make him happy. She’d started crying then, telling him that she didn’t want to lose him because she didn’t like certain things that pleased him, that comforted his dominant nature. He’d been so good to her and Jon.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He’d taken her close, letting her clutch him. She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly. He waited for her to calm enough that she could hear him before he told her that all she needed to know about pleasing him was that his pleasure came in knowing that the sub he was with was being pleasured. If their pleasure came from nakedly serving him tea in the afternoon, that pleased him. If their pleasure came from being across his knees with their arse tanned red as his bannermen watched, that pleased him. If he brought his submissive misery, his misery was felt ten fold for having been the cause. She never needed to feel pressured to do something that hurt or frightened her too much. She must always feel that her safe word was there for her, that he would stop immediately if she used it, and that they would speak with each other and decide what was best for the future.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GREY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300122" name="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300122"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I do want to try that. Very much someday. Having others watch me take a punishment from you, for you—it’s powerful and heady, and it makes me feel—” Jon looked up at him with tears in his eyes as he cut off. “I just—I’m not ready for my father or uncle to see that. They know what I am...and they love me. It just—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You’re not ready for that. You don’t know if you will ever be comfortable with it. I understand. In the west, when it’s just us, and other high lords who enjoy watching such, we’ll revisit this kink of ours.” His hands petted Jon’s cheeks.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He didn’t want to be seen as less strong or capable than his brother or sister in his father’s eyes. But they were doms, and he’d never seen his father act half so protectively of them as he did Jon. He loved feeling protected; just not feeling like he needed to be protected.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I understand.” Jon gasped a little as Tywin slid his fingers into his curls. “Would you like to have the cage put on now or wait until just before the ceremony?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Now, if it please, my Lord. The ceremony is soon enough.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, fetch that pouch to me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She brought over a leather pouch about the size of their dom’s hand and gave it to him as Jon curled against him, trying not to wiggle too much with excitement. Lord Tywin squeezed his hip as he passed the pouch to Jon.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Open it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A gasp escaped him as a beautiful cock cage fell onto his lap. Instead of rectangular bars, the sides of the cage had a handsomely wrought lion on the left that was plated with gold and on the other was a direwolf.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His voice came out more roughly than he intended, and his cock twitched against the sub’s thigh as Jon nearly salivated over the cage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It’s perfect.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Present yourself and ask me politely.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon leaned over and pressed their lips together quickly. Tywin stroked his bare, muscled stomach, hands gliding up to brush his thumbs over Jon’s nipples. He tossed his head back and moaned, cock tenting his clothes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thank you, my Lord.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon turned and lifted the traditional bonding garb for male subs in the west, the long skirt with hidden slits that kept his body fully accessible to his dom the entire evening. He bent over the foot stool, spreading his legs so his arse was properly presented, his hairless hole revealed. His stones hung heavily between his legs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Lord Tywin, my body is yours. Please cage my cock to remind me of my place from this day till my last day.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin couldn’t take his eyes over the plush arse presented to him or the way the prince raised up on his toes to show it off. He cupped his stones, brushing his thumb over them. It still had a pale rosiness from last night when Jon had slunk across his lap and confessed to having played with his cock without his dom’s permission. The streak of honesty and honor in him made Tywin ache for the sweet rosy hole between his lush cheeks. That ripe backside turned the prettiest shades of red when properly handled by a dom, and the sub reveled in every minute of it. Jon would be beautiful, brought to his knees in submission.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He leaned forward and kissed each cheek. He gripped the prince's shaft, and teased the furled hole with a light kiss.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tears slipped out of his eyes at the soft lips on each cheek and he gasped, hitching his hips higher as a tongue flicked the hole he'd cleaned so carefully. When hands reached between his spread thighs, he dropped lower, squeezing the stool harder.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His cock throbbed with delight, dripping pre-cum.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You’re beautiful like this, Jon. I have a fine mirror, and when we return to the Rock, you will watch your own face as you take punishments, as you humble yourself for me, as you beg to be allowed to release.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tears of pleasure rose in his eyes as the cage locked around him. Imagining it, bent over the bench, a belt stinging his rear while he counted and thanked the dom for correcting his wicked behavior. Preferably after he was caught doing something especially naughty, like trussing himself up and stretching his arsehole with one of the glass phalluses he’d seen sent over from Myr with permission.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin drew the fabric back down to cover his arse. Jon shoved his hips back into his dom's.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon.” Tywin slid a hand up Jon’s back, along his spine to the nape of his neck to lift him up and turn him. “I need to tell you something. And Sansa. Something, you probably are already aware of.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon wrapped his arms around Tywin’s neck, clinging to him as he was turned to face him. He kissed the edge of his jaw, rubbing his nose against the dom’s ear with a moan of arousal as he directed the dom’s hand down to rest on his arse.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon.” He squeezed the fine arse, forcing away all thoughts of the well-earned punishments it would take for him. “Sit.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon perched on one of his legs after he sat on the end of his bed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I need to talk to you about something else, my Lord. When we have a moment. About tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin nodded, eyes darting to Sansa. She had shared a story with him, and he could see on her face how much she enjoyed the sensuality and romance of it. She’d blushed so prettily when she asked if he knew it. It had been more than he’d expected from the north, and he’d seen her reading the lovely codex multiple times as they went through all the formalities of finalizing all the arrangements for their bonding and contract.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa.” He motioned her over.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She tucked herself into his other side, resting a hand on Jon’s shoulder. They leaned in and pressed their noses together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My Lord?” Her voice was sweet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As you know, we delayed our bonding in order for my son to have time to join us here. He’s been staying in Wintertown as per my request.” Tywin squeezed them both. “Jon, you know that my son Ser Jaime is an exhibitionist, and he delights, particularly, in all forms of showing off his submission to his partner, Domme Brienne of Tarth. She enjoys indulging him. He will definitely be on his worst behavior with so many witnesses available.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Both subs were looking at him with wide eyes. Sansa’s lip tucked between her teeth, and a blush colored her face. Jon wiggled a bit, and stroked his chest. He kissed Tywin’s cheek.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ve seen him.” Jon flushed. “He’s amazing. His endurance. I—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin slipped his fingers into Jon’s hair as the prince twisted and straddled the dom’s thigh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My point is, that his father’s presence will not cause him to alter his behavior. He takes special delight in trying to embarrass me, and he enjoys more intense pain than others.” Tywin squeezed both of them. “If watching him be punished will cause either of you discomfort, I will speak with his domme. She’s a woman of great integrity. She won’t do anything that will make either of you uncomfortable. Lord Stark has set aside a special room for Jaime to indulge those interested in watching him, and not distress those who are not.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa. Public humiliation has never seemed—” Jon cut off, petting her hair.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ve never seen it. I don’t know how I’ll feel—but...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You won’t hurt Jaime’s feelings if you don’t want to watch, but he’s a sensitive man who will be deeply hurt if he discomforts you on our day.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don’t want to see hard punishments. I don’t think it would be distressing if Domme Brienne were to publicly march him from the room or...spank him lightly while doing so. Domme Brienne and he spoke with me when they arrived about their proclivities to avoid it.” Sansa petted the back of his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon? Would it be distressing to you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon flushed and shook his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If it wouldn’t bother either of you, I might follow to watch. They’re beautiful together, and I don’t get to see many male submissives. It makes me feel—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Of course, you should go, Jon.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Agreed.” Tywin squeezed each hip. “Now, both of you should finish getting prepared.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They kissed both of his cheeks, embracing him before standing up. He slipped the two chains from around his neck and draped the one that matched Sansa's chastity belt around her neck and the one for Jon's cage around his.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Will you present this to me, Jon?" Jon nodded, clutching the key.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And Sansa, Jon—” He stood, picking up the letter he’d written explaining what he would like for their evening festivities upon retiring from the party. “Please, read this and present it to me with any concerns or potential additions when we sign our contract.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sansa sighed as she was led through dance after dance by her dom. How he owned the space and directed her body like she was his doll made her knees weak. She found herself clutching him to stay on her feet as they moved. When he lifted her and let her slide back in his arms, when his hand moved through her hair, tipping her head back against his shoulder. When she was turned, he gripped her thigh, drawing her leg up to wrap around his hip. Seeing the key to her chastity belt hanging on his chest and knowing that he would claim her body tonight made her long for relief.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is Jaime/Brienne going on here. There are updated tags. Check them before reading, please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa stood beside Jon in the small room as they waited with their fathers to be told that it was time for them to be taken to their dominant. They held the beautifully carved box containing their dom’s letter from earlier that day explaining that his desires for their evening together between them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She chanced a glance at Jon before nuzzling up against him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Are you sure that you want to do this?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He leaned down and whispered in her ear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I like it, Sansa. I get several moons of—celebrating, and you know I find being denied and controlled that way sexy. You told me to ask for what I wanted. I did for this night, and the additions are just what you’ve dreamed about. To celebrate your—” He pressed his hand over her belly. “With the completion of him claiming me will be perfection. Besides, he’d be the world’s biggest fool to miss your love of that story. You handed him the codex and expected him not to make any connections.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I just can’t believe it. He’s so good.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Imagine what it’ll be like—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It’s time, Love.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa pulled Jon down for a quick kiss.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ll see you soon.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She took her father’s arm, resting her cheek delicately on his arm. She lifted away from him only when the doors to the great hall opened and revealed Lord Tywin. He stood, tall and proud, on the raised dais where the high table was. His green eyes sparkled like hardened emeralds as he gave her his entire focus. Her knees trembled at the sight of him. Two large pillows draped with lion pelts sat to either side of him, and a fine chair, nearly as long as a short bench and inlaid with gold and set with a comfortable cushion, was behind him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The lion fur trimmed cloaks were draped over the arm of his brother, another dominant who stood just a few paces behind him. Ser Kevan smiled warmly at her as her eyes flicked to the cloak that would soon cover her shoulders. A golden haired male submissive, dressed in traditional western garb, not terribly dissimilar from Jon’s, stood to the other side of her dom. Fine aquamarine colored ropes wrapped delicately around his neck and wrapped around his chest to form three diamonds and part of a fourth that disappeared beneath the floor length skirt toward his groin. Extra rope hung next to his right hip, and lovely gold cuffs bound his wrists. Tiny bells attached to them tinkled with each shift. He held a pillow in each hand with a collar set on it. He glanced up at her and winked one of his bright green eyes. She smiled at Ser Jaime shyly as she and her father stopped below the dais.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her breath caught as she saw the beautiful little table with the scroll containing their contract. It was rolled up and sealed with three ribbons braided together, one crimson, one silver, and one black. A fine quill lay beside a glass inkwell, and seven candles burned merrily in the candelabra. She squeezed her father’s arm a little tighter as they stopped at the table.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, this is the contract of the dom standing before you.” Her father’s gentle voice barely penetrated as she gazed up at him, thinking of the dream he was willing to give her. “Will you sign it, agreeing to take him forever as your dom? Will you give your submission to him?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she took the quill, dipped it in the ink and unrolled the parchment to sign it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Lord Tywin, will you swear to abide by the terms of this contract? Will you take Lady Sansa Stark into your care as your bonded submissive?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes. As I have signed, so shall I hold true.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her father led her to him, removing his arm and kissing her forehead.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, come to me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The deep voice calling her almost made her melt, and she stretched out both hands for her dominant, letting him help her to kneel on the pillow at his feet. She lavished his knuckles and palms with kisses.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_152377230021" name="__DdeLink__5358_152377230021"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon, it’s time.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon nodded to his father, shifting under the weight of the hand taking his waist. He held the box with their dom’s evening request, the one that was giving Sansa her dream and him months of deprivation and training. He wanted a strict dom, and he was going to Tywin. He’d never imagined it, except in his wildest dreams. He’d seen him so many times at court. Never had the man spared more than a glance for any submissive in attendance, despite attracted the attention of all who saw him. Numerous dominants approached him about contracts with their submissive children at the sub’s pleas.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">How attentive he’d been with his first sub was what drew people to him. He’d been known for taking her away from some of the Mad King’s wilder parties far before she ever became uncomfortable. He seemed to almost sense her needs, always putting them ahead of his desires. Now, Jon was going to have that legendary attentiveness focused on him and Sansa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It made his head spin. He imagined attending court one day with Tywin, knowing that every submissive was jealous of what he and Sansa had.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He reached for his father’s hand as they entered the great hall with his free hand. He’d been right about being second. It was as close to perfect as he could have. The key to his cock cage felt heavy around his neck, but soon, he would drape it over the neck of one of the most powerful doms in the seven kingdom. He saw them there, waiting for him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa knelt with her gorgeous white dress spread around her, almost completely concealing the pillow and fur arranged at his feet. The key for her chastity belt glinted against her breast in the light of hundreds of flickering candles. Both her hands held the dom’s wrist as her cheek rested against his palm. Her eyes had drifted closed, and she looked so peaceful as he brushed the top of her cheek with his thumb.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He barely heard his father ask him anything, but he knew what to do. He took the quill and signed his name, looking up as he set the quill down just in time to watch his lord’s eyes drink him in as he promised to hold true.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He reached with his free hand for Tywin’s, giving little resistance to being guided to his knees. Sansa’s hand reaching out to rest on the box sent a thrill through him, and together they bowed their heads, offering it to him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With one hand on each submissive who had just promised their heart to him, Tywin eased down on the bench. He motioned Jaime forward, taking a stunning gold choker necklace from one pillow and unclasping it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her bright sapphire eyes gazed up at him with the gentlest expression of hope as he held it open for her. She leaned forward, bowing her head and lifting her thick red hair out of the way. He fastened it and drew her close to him, lifting her head and kissing it after she was collared. She curved her arms up and around to grip his shoulders as she leaned against his chest. His brother stepped forward, handing him one of the cloaks. He draped it over her shoulders, kissing her again as she drew back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My Lord. My dominant.” She lifted the necklace with the key from around her neck and slipped it over his head. She rubbed his shoulders before easing back onto her bottom and bowing her head meekly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My Lady. My submissive.” He caressed her cheek, tracing the line of her chin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon.” He took the soft, black leather collar from the other pillow Jaime held. He rubbed a finger over the gold lion and silver wolf charms hanging from the center, just as Jon had asked him for.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon shuffled forward on his knees and wrapped his hands around Tywin’s calves. He played with the necklace holding the key to his cage, lifting it off and shifting even closer. When he placed his neck against the leather with a slightly desperate look in his eyes, Tywin felt his cock throb, remembering the soft kisses Jon had managed to give it in the earlier days. He could see the boy eyeing it again, and put end to it gently.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin fastened the collar around his male sub’s neck and lifted his sub’s head with it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon wiggled, grabbing handfuls of the dom’s clothes. He licked his lips, eyes not lifting. He pressed as close as he could, rubbing his cheek against Tywin’s chest. Nervousness emanated from him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mine.” Jon’s eyes turned a little darker.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin dipped his head down, turning Jon so their foreheads pressed together as he reclaimed the younger man’s attention and settled the red cloak over his shoulders.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Aōhon iksan.” There was a little growl in Jon’s voice as the words came out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He held Jon a little tighter as he turned and reached for Sansa. She moved close.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><a id=".C3.91" name=".C3.91"></a> “<em>Ñ</em><em>uhon</em> iksaa.” Tywin kept his voice steady. He hadn’t expected High Valyrian, but it was nice to hear the boy give himself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon looked up at him with wide eyes then.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My Lord. My dominant.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My submissive. My prince.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon and Sansa cuddled closer to him. They held him with one hand and each other’s with the other as they lifted the box they’d placed at his feet. A box intended to house the keys to their chastity devices in future, but that currently held the note about their evening festivities.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Lord.” Sansa kissed his middle knuckle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Aaeksios.” Jon pressed a kiss to the other hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin jerked a bit at the soft word from Jon, but he took his subs’ hands and helped them to join him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa tucked herself under the dom’s arm, smiling at each guest that came to give their presents and congratulations to them. She glanced to Jon. He sat up straight, nodding to everyone, but she could see how he held Lord Tywin’s hand, hidden in his lap and occasionally hooking a finger on the slit that gave him full access to Jon’s skin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“This will be repeated when we get to Casterly Rock, Sansa. The suddenness of my bonding and wedding didn’t allow all the lords of the Westerlands time to travel here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Of course, my Lord.” She ducked her head. “About—about tonight. I wanted to ask. I wasn’t trying to be—secretive.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, not being ready to ask me something doesn’t mean that I’m unable to see a desire that all Winterfell knows.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa blushed. She played with his fingers and stroked his arm, biting her lips. Giving him a child would truly bind them forever. She rubbed his forearm gently up and down, thinking of how she would look to him. He would come to their bedding chamber and her ready and waiting. She pushed the thoughts back of how she wanted to be presented to him this evening, how he would hold her as he claimed her maiden’s gift.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The story is a pleasing, romantic tale. And if it pleases you and Jon, I am not opposed to playing a part. I haven’t done such before. So we will be learning about this together.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Father...” Ser Jaime’s playful tone takes them from their quiet conversation. “We have a fine gift for you. One we’ll want—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jaime, be polite.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa hugged Tywin’s arm a little tighter at the tone in Domme Brienne’s voice. Even knowing that it was coming, it rattled her nerves. Jaime had asked her if she would be okay with him causing a scene when he came to give his present to his father. He’d been so kind and playful with the request, answering any questions and making sure he knew what was okay with her. Somethings that she’d never seen, that he described sounded interesting, like Asshai rope tying. He explained it was partly done for aesthetics, to make him feel beautiful. The other part was depending on his domme to not let him fall and injure himself gave him a relaxation when they finished that little else had ever been able to replicate. It was a caring and trust play, though it could be more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m always polite. That’s why I’m asking if we can bor—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Submissive.” Brienne took his chin, and he glowered back. “Don’t speak to me using that disrespectful tone.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Domme.” He whined. “I haven’t done anything wrong. Maybe you need to—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Whack.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa turned her face into Tywin’s shoulder, letting out a shuddery breath. She loved watching Jon’s spankings, but those never sounded so loud or painful.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Are you alright?” Tywin’s voice was a soft rumble close to her ear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa nodded, wrapping her arms around her dom’s chest. She let out a sigh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m safe with you here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa reached out for Jon but her hand stilled when she saw how focused his eyes were on the pair in front of them. She knew voyeurism was common in the south, and that he had missed the extravagant parties where a submissive could show off for a crowd. She hadn’t realized how much, or the comfort it was for him to see another male submissive, until she looked at him now. Her eyes darted to his lap where he’d tucked their dom’s hand between his now splayed thighs. He had eyes only for Jaime.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Brienne.” Tywin’s hand released the hold on Jon, causing her to gaze up at him as he made a motion with two fingers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa settled with her head on his shoulder and a sigh.</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_15237723002" name="__DdeLink__5358_15237723002"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon lifted his chin and wiggled, pressing his thigh to Tywin’s, imagining it being them one day. Him just running his mouth, letting his temper get the best of him. Then Lord Tywin taking him to task in front of all the lords of the Westerlands. All of them seeing him properly punished and humiliated. He’d seen the way his dom’s eyes had lit up when he said how he dreamed of being shown off that way.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Apologize to your father and his new submissives.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But I’m not—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jaime.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Brienne took his rope bindings, and pulled her sub’s head down. Jaime moved to his knees, bowing to them. The blond man whimpered. She took another rope and tugged.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon rubbed against his dom’s side as Jaime apologized, wincing as he wondered what the ropes were pulling on. But she released the submissive, moving to tower over him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Crawl. You don’t deserve to walk.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mistress.” The word was a soft chirp from the previously mouthy sub.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“One more word, and you’ll crawl bare-arsed.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jaime shook his head and leaned forward. He kissed her boot before turning and crawling with his head lowered. He spread his knees a bit to pass through the slits in his garment, making his arse sway enticingly and giving the fabric a lovely flow.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He’ll be corrected, my Lord. My Lady.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She raised a brow at him, and Jon whimpered softly, body jerking to follow them. The round end of a plug placed in the other submissive was hinted at as the fabric covering his arse shifted with each movement. Whatever happened would be breathtaking. His hips rolled of their own volition as he gripped his dom’s thigh and the edge of his seat.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Go ahead, Jon.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When he turned and saw Sansa being comforted in the arms of their dom, a wave of contrition slid through him. He should be helping with her. What she’d seen had been an extremely public act, and the north held to the notion that acts of submission were preferably kept private. It was tame for the pair in question. He remembered one day at court, just as he was realizing what it meant to be a submissive and what his tastes veered toward, seeing a gorgeous scene. Jaime had run his mouth to her and been stripped bare. As he was forced to leave the room, head up and hands bound behind his back, his domme had used a belt to warm his arse with each step. After each strike, she had hissed the word ‘Shame’ for the room to hear and he thanked her for it with tears of joy pouring down his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Go, Jon. I’ll take care of Sansa, and I’ll send word when we’re ready to retire if you want to watch them for a while.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He looked up as a small crowd followed the crawling sub. Apparently, watching was of more interest in the north than he thought. Likely a rare delight as well, with northern lords so possessive.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It’s fine, Jon. I’ll be here with Tywin.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Did you want that to stop?” Jon reached for Sansa. He rubbed her back gently.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa shook her head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It was fine. I knew it wasn’t for me. I don’t want to punished that way, but I don’t know how I feel about watching anyone but you that way yet. I like when you tell me about it,” she said, smiling at him. “I like seeing how it makes you feel. You look all soft and relaxed. I need time to decide.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There’s plenty of time, Love. There are as many doms in the south who have no taste for it as those who do.” He pressed a cheek to her forehead to reassure her. “And it will not be done unless you ever wish it. There are other public displays of submission that might be more to your personal taste. If you wish to see them, that’s good. If not, that’s good. It’s about your desires.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin shifted her to his lap so she could have more contact with both of her bonded partners. Worry twisted in him. This was something they might have to really work on. She didn’t need to be uncomfortable to make others happy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I wasn’t expecting it to be so loud. It only happened once. I would have said something if it happened a second time.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You can be glad that they’ve found a partnership that works for them and not be part of their games, Sansa.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I know. I just needed to be close to you. You make me feel safe, and I know that you’ll never force me. Just as Domme Brienne never forces Jaime.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They’re good for each other.” Jon shoved his hands down his thighs and wiggled.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon.” Tywin kept his voice calm as he looked at his dark haired submissive.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon leaned over against Tywin, resting his head on his arm.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Aaeksios.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tonight, you will help me keep an eye on Sansa. If you sense her becoming distressed, if you sense she needs to slow down or talk something through, tell me. This night is meant to be a joy and pleasure for us. You know her well, and I’m depending on your willingness to pause or stop.” Tywin eyed the dark haired sub, hoping he understood it was said for him as much as Sansa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Of course, I’ll keep an eye on Sansa. I’ll be watching both of you tonight.” His voice turned a little dreamy. “When you breed her.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa shivered, pressing against him and kissing his chin softly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And Sansa, if you feel concerned for Jon, tell me. We’re still getting to know each other. We’re not perfect.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She nodded, straightening a bit and hugging his neck.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon, if you want to watch them, go.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"><b>GREY</b> <b> WOLF ON A FIELD OF </b> <b>WHITE</b></p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300211" name="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300211"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon leaned over and kissed Sansa’s lips chastely. He brushed his lips and nose against Tywin’s chin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa whimpered, remembering the story that they would begin playing out tonight. She flushed at the thought of what Jon had sacrificed for her to have this.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ll see you later.” Jon stroked her hair, whispering. “I’ll help you be ready to play the part of being in heat, Sansa. Just have me summoned. Ser Arthur will be glad to fetch me. He dearly enjoys watching Domme Brienne and Jaime in their scenes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He gasped as a hand wrapped in his curls.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You may watch them to your heart’s content, Jon. But you will not play lewdly with yourself. You will not touch your cock, stones, or arsehole. I will find out, and you know the consequences.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I won’t shame you, Aaeksios.” Jon ducked his head. “I won’t.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You know your expectations. If I find you take what I do not offer—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon leaned over, whispering in his dom’s ear. Sansa leaned close enough to hear at Jon’s gentle tug at her neck.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Male omegas require a firm hand, Alpha. I pray to learn my place beneath your stern, guiding hand. I’m willful and too proud. You will have to humble me in ways I anticipate and dread in equal measure. I burn for the opportunity to earn your forgiveness for my myriad transgressions, Aaeksios. Only while my arse is turned red as the cloak you’ve gifted me will I know my place. Once when the lesson is properly taught will you find my arse slick and raised for you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa wiggled against them at those words. Jon was so quiet most of the time that she forgot his way with words, and how it stirred her passion. Arousal teased every nerve ending, and it took several minutes of her dom’s hands stroking her sides to bring her back down. She jerked at the sudden clatter nearby, remembering where they were, settling more calmly back on his shoulder to will her arousal away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin relaxed, holding Sansa on his lap as Jon went to go to the show. She was limp and lovely with her arms wrapped around him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m so glad we’re together, my Lord.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As am I. What do you say we share a dance and give Jon some time to enjoy the show? Brienne has some new items gifted to Jaime for his name day that they’re eager to show off and try. Jon will want a good look to determine his personal interest.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Like what?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Toys one only uses on male submissives.” Tywin answered cryptically.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She didn’t require more titillating descriptions. She was becoming lusty enough with her imagination and Jon’s words and the dream the night would become. She’d agreed to letting them tease her to the point of high arousal, but at the rate she was going, she might be able to orgasm from words alone. He’d enjoyed such games with Joanna, but they’d always found a somewhat secluded public space for that play. With Sansa, he was the center of attention.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon will love that. He’s talked about it often. He really loved the chains you used, the one that...” She whispered in his ear about Jon’s pleasure at the threat of such a punishment to his tenderest parts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin’s eyes glowed at that. He knew Jon craved the thrill of trusting his dom with such delicate parts and showing off for a crowd that he could take such punishments to please his dom. They’d had several long conversations about different toys he’d seen and wanted to try.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Aaeksios, Lord. You know I’m interested in harsh punishment and swift correction.” Jon knelt at his feet, forehead to the floor and hands on Tywin’s boots in humble petition. “I want you to delay and deny me release. I want to learn to control my body enough to only release when you command it of me. I want to do it without being touched, from your voice alone.”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>So you’ve said, Jon.”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>And I want you to punish—punish...” Jon continued telling him about all that he’d seen at different parties and festivals in King’s Landing. Everything spilled out and the boy curled into a tinier ball at his feet as he continued talking about everything he wanted to try. </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em> Tywin had recognized most of the toys Jon mentioned. </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>These are things for us to work up to, Jon. I have learning to do about male submissives.”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>But your son...”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Yes, Jaime. He enjoys a great variety, and he loves attention. His domme spent more than a decade of her life learning about male submissives, hoping to find one to suit her needs. She has never caused permanent damage. Many male submissives have been badly harmed, through ignorance rather than maliciousness. That’s a great concern for me. You’ve promised me much, and I’m honored by your trust. It’s my responsibility to be worthy of being in control of your orgasm, of the privilege of punishing every part needing correction. You’ve said that you wish to experiment with Master/Slave games and that you wish me to see your body as my property. You’ve promised your whole body as my canvas. I have no intention of permanently damaging your cock, your stones, your sweet little arsehole after our bonding.”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Jon rubbed his face against Tywin’s boots with a cry of pleasure. Watching the prince raise his arse as high as he could with his spread knees had been so erotic. He’d thrust a hand down his trousers, nearly earning a trip over Tywin’s knee.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Please, let me suck your cock, Aaeksios. Please...”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em> Tywin had let the boy beg for several minutes, staring at the hand the boy had thrust between his legs and how it was still, like he had staved off the orgasm. He’d bent forward, taking Jon’s face, wanting to see the desperation in his eyes as he begged. As soon as the boy was half up, eyes level with his dom’s arousal, he’d leaned forward and kissed the bulge as tears flowed. </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Stand up, Jon. Thank me for my kindness and be still.”</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Thank you, Lord, thank you.” Jon had thanked him over and over as he got to his feet. Tears had trickled down his cheeks as he stood there silently afterward, hand still down the front of his trousers.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin leaned into the soft lips kissing his cheek, forcing his thoughts away from the bulge of his sub’s arousal and how sweet the tears had been when Jon had stripped his clothing off and stood legs spread while Tywin had walked to the door. He’d kissed the tears away while they waited for Sansa to arrive, and he’d cuddled her while they watched and listened to Jon beg to suck his dom while he edged himself at their feet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My Lord.” Tywin shook himself from the stupor, hugging Sansa tighter to his chest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jaime is a good source of information in regard to such. He has the same tastes. It’ll be good for Jon to see such things demonstrated by a domme as knowledgeable as Brienne.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He’s talked of them often. He’s missed their shows. He told me about their bonding ceremony. I think Jon wanted to be given to you similarly, but he would never be able to ask his father to present him in such a way.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jaime is special that way.” Tywin ground out, remembering his son’s snotty behavior when he’d come to ask. “I don’t know why he seems to think he can shame me, but his chief delight is in trying to do so. And Jon wishes to—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well, the way. He told me that...” She nuzzled against him as she relayed the story that Jon had shared. Her sweet backside and thigh rubbed against his lap as she gripped his arms.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Perhaps, we can visit that fantasy at some point. Now, we need to talk about you. I’ll need to rely on you when tending to him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Rely on me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There are as many who enjoy watching as those who don’t. When Jon desires to exhibit his endurance in taking punishments, I know you will be the perfect hostess for all those uncomfortable who are visiting.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She nodded brightly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I would be honored by your trust, my Lord. You’re so good to us.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Shall we?” he motioned to the dance floor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_152377230012" name="__DdeLink__5358_152377230012"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon reclined on one of the many benches arranged in the glass gardens. Curtains were hung in such a way as to hide him from view as he requested. He didn’t want to be on display without his dom there. He rested his head on one of the pillows there for submissives. He tucked his hands under it, thinking on the trust his master—his hips arched at the word—was showing in allowing him to attend. He would not disgrace himself by touching what was no longer his.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jaime knelt in the center of the prepared space. Black rope had replaced the blue he’d had, binding wrists and arms in an x-shape across his chest. The ropes artfully twisted around his body, pulling him to a more humble position with his face almost to the ground. His head bowed over his knees, and the lovely golden hair hid him from his audience.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Domme Brienne sat calmly in a chair in front of him, knees spread to either side of his body, just waiting silently. Her foot firmly held the rope looping his neck to prevent any movement. The riding crop in her hand traced lines on Jaime’s shoulders and down his chest and over his cheeks.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon squirmed, letting out a loud moan as he arched off the bench. The anticipation, her patience to wait for the sub to obey her command to confess. She gave orders once and expected obedience. Jon couldn’t help wondering if the rule was the same as it was the last time he saw her showing Jaime off. Every minute she spent waiting for compliance was five strikes to his arse at the end of whatever other punishment his behavior earned. She never reminded him of the rules or the price his arse would pay for his mouth. She just waited.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sometimes, it was a paddle while she held him up by his ankles or held his knees tucked to his chest with one arm. He’d seen the crop and a belt used more than once as the blond man was bent over a convenient piece of furniture. But his favorites had always been when Jaime was ordered to place himself across her spread knees, displaying his tight arse or tear-streaked face to the crowd while he counted blows from her hand and thanked her for correcting his shameful behavior.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mistress. Mercy. Please.” His voice was quiet. “Mercy, please.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Speak louder.” She cracked the crop against her leather boot. “Unless you want the wax on your blistered arse. Maybe that’s not good enough anymore. Maybe I should brand the word humble across it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jaime whimpered, shaking his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Forgive me, Mistress.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon moaned, gripping the arm rest of his bench and rolling his body into empty air. It was all threats that Jaime enjoyed, and he’d seen her wax work before. He still wasn’t sure how she managed such pretty lettering across her sub’s chest or how Jaime had stayed so still for the application every time. It was always so beautiful.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m sorry, Mistress.” A soft sob slipped out. “I want to do better. I’ll do better for you. I don’t want to shame you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tell me why you’re sorry, Jaime.” Her foot lifted from the rope. “And look at me as you do.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mistress...” Jaime listed his transgressions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As he did, his mistress softened, sliding her hands out. She stroked his hair and loosened certain knots in the ropes to allow him more movement as he continued. He pushed into her hands as he finished.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I made you wait after you ordered my apology. I’m sorry. Please teach me to do better.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I know, Love. But you knew what you were doing, and you knew the consequences. Didn’t you?” Her voice was tender and gentle. She held his chin in one hand, making him keep his face tilted up as he whimpered and reached for her legs. “Now, I need to remind you how to do better, don’t I? What kind of domme would allow her sub to behave so outrageously in public?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You aren’t tired of me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon whimpered nervously at the question, pressing back into the bench as if to hide. It was a worry that plagued him when it came to Lord Tywin. What if the man were to tire of the game? What if he cast Jon aside? His lip trembled. Tears rose in his eyes, but it all melted away with Brienne’s next motions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She surrounded Jaime with a great hug, kissing his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ll never be tired of you, Jaime. Never. I love you, whether you’re following your rules or proving to me and the world that you require a hand as firm as mine to remember your manners. State our rules for your punishments.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“When I misbehave for a crowd, I’ll be punished in front of those present who wish to see me corrected.” He said it with a whine at the end.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He continued reciting quietly, having more ropes removed. He finished as she coiled the rope up and set it on the table.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">An odd metallic noise alerted Jon, and he jerked up at the unusual item she picked up from the table. He’d not seen that toy before. He rose up on his knees for a closer look. He cocked his head curiously, wishing Tywin was there, exclusively to watch his sub drool over toys. The dom’s deep, sensual tones would whisper to him, teasing him with promises of a similar toy for him if he liked what he saw. It was a cuff with two curved pieces of metal extending to each side. He quickly tied his curls back. He didn’t want to miss a moment of whatever was about to unfold.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jaime.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The sub looked up, and his green eyes widened. They glazed a bit as he took in his situation.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mistress?” He pressed up against her legs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I acquired this especially for your disciplinary needs. A special device for when you misbehave, when you let your mouth get ahead of your brain, when you need to remember how to be humble.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please teach me, Mistress.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She snapped her fingers, motioning for him to rise.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kneel with your back to your audience. Touch your forehead to the ground and raise your arse high. Make all the noise you want. Let all present know you understand the consequences of being a mouthy, little brat.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon moaned at the image, glad for his cage easing his arousal. He wiggled and whined as the domme blocked his view for a few moments. When she stepped aside, he heard dozens of pleased sighs. His eyes widened at the view. Imagining himself positioned such for his dom had him gripping the edges of the bench as he fought the urge to play with his arse. The toy was glorious.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A shimmering glass plug spread Jaime’s cheeks apart where it rested in his entrance, and his stones were fitted through the cuff and displayed between his thighs. He tried to sit up when she said she was done.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mistress!” He let out a startled squeak as he dropped back down, thrusting his arse higher. “Mistress. Please teach me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“This is going to make punishing your stones easier. You’ve been letting them do too much of your thinking tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, Mistress.” His voice was soft and small.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She flicked a smaller crop from the table down to where Jaime could see it. Jaime pressed his lips to it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please, Mistress, correct me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon fell back against the pillows and groaned at the first strike and the accompanying sob of pain and relish. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination take over.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300121" name="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300121"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sansa sighed as she was led through dance after dance by her dom. How he owned the space and directed her body like she was his doll made her knees weak. She found herself clutching him to stay on her feet as they moved. When he lifted her and let her slide back in his arms, when his hand moved through her hair, tipping her head back against his shoulder. When she was turned, he gripped her thigh, drawing her leg up to wrap around his hip. Seeing the key to her chastity belt hanging on his chest and knowing that he would claim her body tonight made her long for relief.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">For the past few minutes, they’d just sat there. Sansa had wriggled and ground and pressed against every inch of him she could. She could feel that he wanted her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin looked up as Ser Addam Marbrand approached him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa, it’s time for you to go prepare for me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She whimpered a bit. She wiggled, trying to tighten her hold on him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She’d slipped into character more than she’d intended, just thinking about everything that would happen later.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Omega, you will go to our rooms. You’re going into heat. I will not have all the alphas here lusting for an unclaimed omega. You will present yourself for me soon enough. Your omega male partner will join you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, Alpha.” She nuzzled him, and he kissed her. “I’ll be ready for you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ser Addam will take you. If you become distressed, have him come to us.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ll see you soon. I hope you and Jon enjoy whatever you do.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Be ready for me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin walked quickly to the glass gardens. He strode to the tent put up for Jon to watch the show and then have space to talk to Jaime and Brienne. He slowed, stopping outside the tent to peak in at them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Both subs were stretched out on their bellies, talking quietly. Jaime rested across his domme’s lap as she rubbed his shoulders, neck, and back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You were beautiful.” Jon whispered quietly. “It’s always nice—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin strained, but he couldn’t hear what his sub was saying.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It is nice. It’ll be nicer to visit the Rock now. I’ll always have a willing audience. You—Jon love watching. Maybe you’d enjoy seeing some of our kinkier toys. When you visit Tarth, we’ll have to show you the playroom. Some toys just don’t transport well, and some you don’t much need...well maybe.” Jaime cupped the back of Jon’s head, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin scowled a little. Whatever Jaime was telling Jon was something that was more suitable for Jon to be asking him permission to watch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jon.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Aaeksios.” Jon extricated himself quickly from Jaime. “Where’s Sansa? Is she—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sansa is well,” he caught Jon before he could run off. “And she’s able to contact us if need be. She wished for us to have some time together, sharing pleasure such as we enjoy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Just me, Aaeksios?” Jon ducked his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, just you and me.” He took Jon’s face, lifting so he could see it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What did you have in mind?” Jon stepped forward to be closer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin looked him over, taking his hand and drawing him back over to the bench. Once Jon was on his knees at his feet, Tywin presented him with the red rope.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon nodded, leaning into his arms instantly.</p><p class="western">
  <a id="__DdeLink__10733_8476859301" name="__DdeLink__10733_8476859301"></a>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GREY</b>
</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300122" name="__DdeLink__5358_1523772300122"></a> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon took the soft rope. He glanced up at his dom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It will be done for aesthetics, not to restrain you, tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He glanced over at Jaime who winked as he arched his hips up off his partner’s lap.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I want to be sure that Sansa gets to see it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I want to see it too.” Jaime dropped back on his belly with a wince and sharp cry.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That’s your only warning, Jaime.” Brienne’s voice was stern, but her hand stroking the sub’s back looked soothing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jaime shoved his face into a pillow as the fur that had draped him for modesty bunched around his arse. Jon leaned forward against his dom, wrapping an arm around his leg. He barely registered the conversation between the other pair.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin scooped Jon up, letting him cling to him as they left.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p><p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin slipped an arm around his new sub’s neck, cupping his throat and chin. He could feel the boy’s pulse and shuddering breaths and the warmth of his back pressing into Tywin’s front. When Jon’s hands slid back onto his thighs and he swirled his arse against Tywin’s hips, he took his hands gently and guided them to the ropes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Look.” Tywin stepped away from the sub and around to sit in the chair just out of Jon’s reach in front of him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon stared down at himself, running his fingers over the ropes. He traced all the ropes from the ones looping his neck down to the ones crisscrossing and looping and twisting everywhere. His cock jutted out, hard and dripping where the ropes framed him perfectly. He moved slowly to his knees, bowing his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kirimvose, Aaeksios. I love it.” He traced the ropes that passed between his legs, and moaned as he walked closer on his knees.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon looked slightly mesmerized as he continued. Tywin’s lips thinned. It wasn’t time for the boy to slip into any sort of head space, not with Sansa waiting for them. He reached forward, taking Jon’s hands to draw him back. He rubbed them vigorously between his own. Jon pressed his legs open, shoving his way between them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can’t wait for more. When you—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Soon, we’ll take time to discuss these matters and determine how best to move forward with satisfying our mutual desires. But right now, Sansa is waiting for us, and she’s in heat.” Tywin cut off what he was certain would be a flow of deliciously filthy confessions from Jon as gently as possible. He didn’t want the sub to think he didn’t enjoy hearing it. “You have a duty as a male omega. What is that duty?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“To help prepare my bonding female omega for an alpha, and when she’s pregnant, to help sate the alpha’s lust.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin thrust involuntarily when Jon pressed a kiss to his bulging cock. He grabbed the curls and drew him back, panting heavily. Jon licked his lips, straining against the hold. The idea of spending down his slave’s throat one day had him growling.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Go to her. I’ll be along shortly.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon nodded, ducking his head. Tywin tugged him to his feet and quickly refastened Jon’s garment over his ropes. He spun his sub slowly with a firm grip on his hips. With gentle pressure, he urged Jon to lean forward. He lifted the skirt, urging Jon to hold it as he adjusted the last of the rope, tying a small knot at the split of his arse. He stroked the perfection that he would soon be blistering, gently pulling the cheeks apart enough to settle the knot against Jon’s entrance.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon squeaked, dropping to his knees and leaning forward on one elbow. The other was gripping his stones in a hold that looked painful.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You are mine, Jon.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Jon nodded, moving his hips in a slow circle. Tywin slipped the key to Sansa’s chastity belt from his neck and draped it around Jon’s.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Take your hand off my property. If you spend, you spend. You will confess and take your punishment.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, Aaeksios. Am I still allowed...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes. I expect it. Crawl to the door, then walk to our chamber for the evening and see that my female omega is ready for breeding in ten minutes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He reached for the dom’s foot and stroked the soft leather boot as he whispered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“A boon, Alpha. I beg you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tywin listened to the request and slipped his hands down to grant it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t disappoint me, Omega. I intend to breed with Sansa tonight. She’s ripe and ready. Her heat will have her half mad for an alpha soon. If you do anything to steal her pleasure from me—”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I won’t, Aaeksios. I swear it. I won’t. She’ll be ready for you, Alpha.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please review. I know this is for a more niche audience, but reviews do fuel the porn juices...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“In the south, we accept male omegas. We cherish them, but we keep them in their place. They require disciplining. They must be trained, else wise they run wild. They tempt sweet omegas to disobedience, just as Jon did you. I will not punish you for not knowing. You were in the throws of heat,” Tywin nuzzled her, slipping a finger back to her core and dipping it into the wetness. “He will understand the shame he almost brought upon you. He will be trained and contained. It’s for his safety and his peace of mind.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Sansa whimpered as she paced the room. All she focused on was the story they were enacting for her. She fussed with her chemise, whimpering as she remembered all her lord and dom’s whispers as they danced. It had all been so arousing and soothing and sensual. Even knowing she was leaving to prepare herself for him, as if she needed extra time for that after he spent so much time showing her and telling her how beautiful he found her. Whispering in her ear, kissing and licking her neck. She’d never been so relieved in her life as when she was allowed to sit down on his lap and cling to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She truly didn’t know how she had had the ability to think clearly enough to ask Tywin to give Jon the same attention that she’d been gifted. She hadn’t expected her dom’s full attention would have her so weak with need. She was glad she suggested that Tywin and Jon spend time bonding and engaging in a mutually pleasing activity. Jon always got a dreamy look on his face when he talked of what he’d seen, and Sansa loved hearing his stories. If he and Tywin enjoyed watching other doms and subs, it was good for them to share that. She just hadn’t expected to be waiting for what felt like so long.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She looked at the bench where Jon had been inspected their first evening with Lord Tywin. Tonight it was her turn. She went to it, running her hands over each perfectly made piece. She bent over it with a sigh, slipping more into the mindset of her character. She murmured and cooed, feeling herself grow wetter as she imagined—</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The sound of the door opening snapped her to her senses, and she darted to the bear fur at the foot of the bed. She crossed her hands in front of herself and bowed her head, reciting her lines in her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Are you ready?” Jon’s voice rasped a little as the door latched. “He’ll be here in ten minutes.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When she looked up at him, her breath caught. Ropes wound their way around his body, and when he bent slightly to place his cock cage on the table where a half dozen other toys sat waiting, she saw the knot resting </span>
  <span>against his entrance</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Jon.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>What do you think? Do you like it?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She moved to him, stroking the ropes and tracing their paths as she walked around him. She flushed as she noticed the logical paths for some of them clearly passing between his legs. Concern twisted in her gut.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s beautiful, but do you?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>What do you mean?” Jon cocked his head. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re not...” Sansa gestured.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Jon untied the garment, letting it fall to the floor, and she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m very—” He moved to her side, taking her hand and placing it on his trussed up cock. “I asked our dom to allow me the dignity of not everyone seeing how hard I am. I need to unlock you, make sure you’re ready.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She stroked her hand over the silky skin, going down to the artful way the ropes wrapped around the base of his cock and his stones. She barely noticed her chemise dropping to the floor or her chastity device being set aside.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Are you ready?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GREY</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, Jon.” She rolled her body against his with a moan. Her juices smeared over him as she lifted a leg to wrap around him.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>He’s a thoughtful dom, isn’t he? He told me all about your dance as he wrapped me up. Told me to keep my mouth shut and listen. Made my cock hurt like the blazes to hear about you being all soft and sweet for him. I can’t wait to see </span><span>him take you tonight</span><span>. Then he only touched my cock and stones to move them for the ropes. And after the show I watched. It was beautiful to see a proud sub like Jaime humbly ask for what his mouth earned him. </span><span>And he gave me the key, and told me to make sure you’re ready for him.</span><span>”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re a naughty male omega, Jon. You’ll be punished.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“He’ll teach me my place. Just like we agreed.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Don’t you want to?” Her hands slid slid around on his arse, slipping a finger into the crack and tracing the knot.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Jon rutted against her soft belly at the thought </span>
  <span>of her fingers stretching him, oiling his hole, slicking him once he was trained by the dom. Then the dom coming in and owning him.</span>
  <span> She moaned, shoving her mouth against his and wiggling to try to get his fingers teasing her inner thighs. He yanked his mouth away, straining to hear footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>We don’t have much time.” Jon slipped his hand between her legs and groaned as she pressed into his hold. “Omegas help each other in these times. You shouldn’t have to wait.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>I need an alpha.</span><span>”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re in heat. </span><span>Told me to get you ready for your breeding</span><span>.” Jon groaned at the thought of her sucking on him when the dom showed up. That wasn’t part of the game this evening, but at some point in the future, he’d ask. “We’re omegas. Nothing wrong with us playing a bit.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>If you’re sure.” Sansa kissed at his throat urgently, grabbing his cock and giving it a slow stroke from the base to the tip.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He pushed softly on her shoulder, urging her to her knees as he heard the first footsteps. He slipped his cock free of where it was tucked under the rope for his modesty and rubbed the fluid leaking from it against her neck. They’d done this hundreds of times, him coming on her, but never with the knowledge that he’d be caught and punished by their dom, their alpha.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The sound of the door opening had him jumping back from her.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Tywin took in the scene of his two omegas, lifting his nose to take a subtle sniff. He shut the door, locking it securely and tucking the key into his pocket. He turned to the pair, raising a brow at them.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Sansa was a vision, naked and creamy. Liquid glistened on her thighs, and that had been because she finally had an alpha leading her. He would see that she learned her place tonight on the receiving end of a proper breeding.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Alpha, please.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You were to—” </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He stopped short of what he was going to say as he tossed off his outermost layer of clothing. He stalked over to her, taking her chin gently. He rubbed a thumb over her plush lips, and she pressed forward against his legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please, Alpha. It hurts. I need you.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>What’s this?” He swiped a finger along her neck, swiping up some white fluid. He took her chin with his other hand, lifting it to force her to look at it. “Have you been touched?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, Alpha. Please. No one has...”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’ll inspect you,” </span><span>he cupped between her legs, almost growling at the moisture and heat that greeted him from her body.</span><span> “</span><span>B</span><span>efore I mount you, </span><span>I’ll</span><span> determine if you deserve it. If </span><span>you were ruined by an omega male</span><span>, both of you will be punished. I won’t have either of you, and your alpha </span><span>father</span><span> will know the shame you brought upon yourselves.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>His eyes darted to Jon, and he snarled at the younger man. Jon cowered back, but his cock wept at the tip.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” His voice was quiet and deadly calm. “Did you allow a slutty male omega to take the prize meant only for your mate, your alpha?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Alpha, please. It’s not like that. Omegas often help each other through heats in the north. Until they find their alpha. We don’t shame ourselves. We’ve been chaste. </span><span>We’ve not taken anything that’s yours. Not with fingers and toys.</span><span>” Tears welled up in her eyes as she </span><span>slid to her knees and</span><span> pleaded with him.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Tywin sneered at them both. </span>
  <span>Someday he would watch them play with each other, Sansa would slick Jon’s arsehole after his arse was reddened to the shade of her hair. Maybe he’d even acquire a fake phallus and watch her fuck the boy. The idea of watching Jon take her sweetly and listen to them cry for their dom’s attention also appealed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<em><span>You,” </span></em><span><span>he twisted her hair gently.</span></span><span> “You were meant to be presenting yourself for me when I came in. I’m a forgiving alpha. I came north for a mate because my first is gone, and omegas in the north are always a bonded pair. My rut requires the services of two healthy omegas. So long as you’ve not dishonored yourself with a male omega, I’ll still have you. Present yourself over that bench and wait quietly.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Sansa stared at the bulge in his trousers that was at eye level. He wasn’t going to abandon them to the mercy of their heats. She almost wept as she rubbed her wet thighs together seeking relief. At his order to present herself, she had trouble getting up. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Tywin took her arms gently, hauling her against his body. Her peaked nipples brushed against his chest, and one hand traced the underside of her breast, lifting and cupping it before pinching the rosy, hard tip. She cried out, reaching for his neck desperate for his warm and strength</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>S</span>
  <span>ens</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> her need, and he helped her to the bench. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Can you do this?” </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>His voice was so gentle and soft, right in her ear as she struggled to keep her hold around his neck. She kissed every inch of his jaw, wondering how he could be so calm. She’d never felt such need in her life. He let her continue until she eased down.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Can you do this, Sansa?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She nodded, tears in her eyes as she let him go.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Then present yourself, Omega.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She climbed carefully into position, her knees against the padded rests, her hips propped on a firm pillow as she lowered herself over it. The cool air on her </span>
  <span>moist</span>
  <span> lady’s place had tears rising in her eyes as much as the soft hand of her alpha caressing her raised arse.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please, Alpha.” One strong hand rested on the left side of her arse, stroking it. “</span><span>Alpha, please...please.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re very beautiful, and that pleases me.” </span><span>His voice was raspy and then both hands grasped her hips, tipping her up just a little more.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Seeing her presenting to him, arse up, legs spread, the pink, swollen lips of her cunt dripping moisture, made him breath harder. Her soft cries for his hands and the way she pressed into his hold made his cock ache. Unable to resist the temptress, he pressed his hard, cloth covered cock against the lush, rounded arse.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>If you’re found to be worthless, your arse will pay the price of my displeasure.” </span><span>He gave her a soft, playful tap on the rear to make his point.</span><span> “His </span><span>body </span><span>will pay </span><span>a far steeper price</span><span> for my humiliation.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Sansa whimpered. Her body gushed at the words. She pressed her arse back </span>
  <span>against his hips</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m pure, Alpha. For you. Please breed me. It’s my place.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Tywin</span>
  <span> continued his slow quiet touches. He slid his hands everywhere, up her back, down her arms, along the insides of her sopping thighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hush.” His head fell back unconsciously over his shoulders so he was looking at the ceiling as his thumbs brushed her lower lips, spreading them. With a deep breath, he knelt between thighs and stared at her.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He pressed his lips to her entrance. He ran the flat of his tongue up it, massaging her firm arse. With a rough growl, he tore himself from the sweet flavor, ignoring the way her hips pressed up and back for more and her soft cry. He rose.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Go to the bed.” He leaned over her her back, pressing his chest against her and slotting his hips against her.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He slid a hand around her throat, kissing the side of her neck as his other hand explored one of her full, round breasts. His thumbs brushed her as he backed her off the bench.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Make yourself comfortable.” He swirled his hips against her arse giving her a few teasing thrusts.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GREY</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon crossed his hands behind his back to keep his hands from his trussed cock. It leaked, smearing his belly. He could almost come, just watching it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sansa’s hands gripped the breeding bench, though her feet had found the floor. Her legs were spread, and eased up and down on her toes to rub against the dom. Her back arched, pushing her arse back to the powerful man’s hips. Her hair hung over her shoulders, showing off every perfect inch of snowy skin on her back.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Please alpha...please.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tywin’s hand cupped her throat as he turned them to face Jon. She remained slightly bowed as the man’s hand on her hip held her flush to his own. She was the picture of a submissive in their place. Her glazed sapphire eyes were glassy. She was utterly lost. He could hear Tywin whispering to her but he couldn’t make out the words. The dom rutted against her arse, growling and nuzzling behind her ear.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Show the male omega what you want, Sansa, and tell him.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sansa arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward and her arse back. Tywin plucked at one of her nipples, dropping a hand to cup between her legs. Jon’s eyes fastened on the hand, crossing and glazing. She rocked into his hand, crying and groaning and whimpering.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In the firelight, Jon could see her moisture soaking that hand, and all he could think of was how good it would feel when it was his turn. He hoped he would be humbly bent over, thrusting into the dom’s hand while he was commanded not to cum. He would learn to take pleasure only at his dom’s command.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Sansa. Tell the male omega slut what you want.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The fingers between her legs worked more, the thumb brushing over her clit.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I want the alpha to breed me. I want him to knot me and fill me with his seed. It’s my place to carry his children and tend to him.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon’s hips thrust into the empty air. He felt more fluids leak from it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Do female omegas and male omegas tend to each other during heats?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No,” Sansa shook her head as her body stiffened in the dom’s arms, shuddering. A soft sheen of sweat covered her skin as she slumped.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Did the slutty male omega tell you differently? Did he tell you that he had my permission?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes.” Her hands slid back to the older man’s hips.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What happens to slutty omegas, Sansa, when they lie to sweet, innocent ones?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“They’re punished.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon cried out, hips thrusting. He didn’t come, but he moaned, sliding to his knees and bowing his head. Thoughts of his punishment, his training that he had dreamed of for so long, that he had begged for when they were settling their contract with the dom played through his head in vivid detail. It was all going to begin tonight. It was all going to begin tonight. He tipped forward, no longer aware of his position or his pride, only that his dreams and Sansa’s were just beginning.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW </b>
</p>
<p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sansa pressed as close into the dom as she could, and Tywin clutched her against his chest as the last shudders of her orgasm subsided. He lifted her gently, carrying her to the bed. A bowl of cool water on the bedside table had a rag in it. He squeezed it with one hand and gently wiped the sweat from her body. He shushed her gently as she whimpered, stroking one forearm.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Alpha...Dom...Tywin” She chirped a litany of all three, unable to choose what to call him in her state.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Are you soothed for now?” his voice was gentle as he pinned her belly down on the bed, slotting his cock between her arse cheeks.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her eyes darted to Jon where her bonded submissive lover tipped forward in complete supplication. She almost cried out with pleasure. She’d never seen Jon like that, and he was breathtaking, down and waiting for his turn. His forehead was pressed to the cold stone floor. His hands were crossed behind his back and his arse was raised.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tywin pressed a few more kisses to Sansa as she eased down. She kept her head up, staring at Jon. The dark haired sub’s hips swirled once as a soft, choked sound escaped his lips.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Alpha...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He tucked pillows around her in a nest as her hips wiggled, searching for his.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Peace. I’ll breed you when your heat rises again.” He tugged his shirt off, tucking it around her and tugging his ring off. “Hold this for me, and call me by name when you’re ready. I have a slut to punish.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her hand clasped his wrist as he pulled back.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Mercy for him. It’s not his fault.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tywin raised a brow at her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Male omegas are very sexual creatures. It’s their job to sooth an alpha once a female omega is pregnant. He meant no harm.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He stroked her hair, leaning down to touch her forehead.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p>
<p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Male omegas are very sexual beings.” Tywin whispered to her. “It’s well known, even in the South where I’m from. We’re not ignorant. There’s an entire village near my home, full of the achingly desperate creatures. They bend over for many an alpha, just needing their hot bodies filled.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sansa whimpered, twisting to her back. She raised her knees on either side of his hips.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“In the south, we accept male omegas. We cherish them, but we keep them in their place. They require disciplining. They must be trained, else wise they run wild. They tempt sweet omegas to disobedience, just as Jon did you. I will not punish you for not knowing. You were in the throws of heat,” Tywin nuzzled her, slipping a finger back to her core and dipping it into the wetness. “He will understand the shame he almost brought upon you. He will be trained and contained. It’s for his safety and his peace of mind.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I love him.” She whispered.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“As do I. So you understand that he requires stern discipline and training from an alpha to learn that he’s submissive?” Tywin asked, pumping two fingers in her cunt and squeezing his cock hard to stop himself from releasing early. He nuzzled her chin, closing his eyes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes. May I watch and learn as well?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That’s expected of you. You will watch him shamed and punished. You will know the consequences in my home for such lewd behavior.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes, my Lord.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Once he’s punished, I’ll claim you while he watches. He’ll see what a good omega receives from an alpha. Prepare yourself.” Tywin placed her hand between her legs, leaning down to kiss her. “I want you wet and begging.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>WHITE</b>
  <b> WOLF ON A FIELD OF </b>
  <b>GRAY</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tears streamed down Jon’s cheeks as he listened to Tywin tell Sansa that he would be training him. His breaths came out unsteadily. He stared at his dom’s feet, spread to a comfortable length apart. He didn’t dare look up, but he shifted his arms till his elbows rested together in front of him hands raised and clasped in pleading.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Jon.” Tywin stepped around him and took a seat in a tall backed chair. He snapped his fingers. “Come.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon crept across the floor, belly almost brushing it. He rested his forehead against his dom’s bare feet.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Four.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon’s breathing raced as he fought to remember all the positions he was supposed to learn for his dom. Four was--</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon sat back on his heels, knees cocked open at a ninety-degree angle. His hands locked behind his back, and his head bowed, though his back was straight. He stared at the trails of white on his stomach. He hadn’t shamed himself yet.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Beautiful.” His dom’s voice was soft.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Fingers slid along his jaw, cupping it and tipping his head up. Taking in the bare chest, still lean and muscular, made him feel a little light-headed. He wanted to touch the dom, caress everything. His eyes dropped to the dom’s cock, and he whimpered when he saw the bulge against his trousers. His mouth watered.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon moved his head forward to kiss it, unable to stop himself. A hand in his hair just before his lips made contact made him cry out.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Please...Sir. Please. I’ll worship your cock. I’ll suck it dry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’ve already been disobedient. You haven’t earned it.” Tywin’s voice was firm. “Jon.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon whimpered as he was drawn forward into the dom’s arms. He pressed his forehead into the soft kisses Tywin brushed across it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Are you alright? Do you want to continue? What are your words?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon said his safe words softly, clutching the dom’s arms and rubbing them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I want more. I want to be denied. Please deny me and punish me. Train me, please. Help me know my place. With my arse all red and slick, raised in the air to be plowed. Please. I need training.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You shall have it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was all he could do not to stuff his cock down the prince’s throat. Jon clearly longed to suck his cock. He’d tried so many times since they agreed to bond.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The first attempt, the gentlest kiss to his cock when he’d been soft had been so tender. The second and third, Jon’s hands had rubbed his splayed thighs before bending down and tugging at the laces with his teeth. The fourth had been after Jon had been taken over his knee, his trousers whisked to his knees and his bottom turned a heated pink. The boy had slid off after thanking his lord for the correction, landed on his hands and knees at Tywin’s feet and shoved his face between his legs to nuzzle the bulge. That was the first time Tywin had taken his pleasure. He’d pulled the boy back, helped him to his feet and led him to a table and bent him over it. Tywin had stepped back, ordering him to stay in position as he fished his cock out with one hand. A little oil from a bowl and Tywin had jerked himself off, barking at Jon as he neared the finish to hold himself open. All he could imagine as his shot his load over the tight pucker and heated cheeks was how beautiful Jon would be when he finally split the boy open on his cock. When he slipped a plug between those cheeks after filling him with cum.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re a born cock-sucker, aren’t you, Jon? You know your mouth was made for pleasuring alphas, don’t you?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes, Lord.” Jon’s cheeks flushed. His eyes were locked on Tywin’s cock.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Have you sucked many alphas off?” Tywin stood up, keeping a firm grip on the luscious curls.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No, Lord. Not one.” His glazed eyes stare, and he strains against the hold on his hair. “Please let me. Teach me how to take it down my throat. I’ll be good. I’ll suck you so good, Lord. Please.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That’s a reward that you’ve not earned. Do you know why?” Tywin lifted Jon’s chin so the sub was looking up at him through his long lashes. “What did you do, Jon?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY</b>
</p>
<p class="western">*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon hung his head as the rope was unwrapped.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I was slutty, Lord. But I couldn’t help it. You sent me to watch an erotic show, forbade me from pleasure, then trussed me up and played with body. You made me need to cum...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Enough.” Tywin’s voice was curt as he cut off the flow of filth.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon whimpered, staring at his arousal. His cock hurt like the blazes. It was now free of the ropes and bobbed painfully with each breath. He whimpered but kept his hands behind his back. His cock belonged to the dom now.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You have no self-control, Jon, and you disobey your alpha and your dominant.” There was along pause, and Jon felt his lip tremble. “You’re from the South, Jon.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon nodded.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“My home is in the south, and that’s where we’ll be living. What are our beliefs about this, Jon? Do we coddle and indulge reckless, irresponsible, and disrespectful behavior from a male omega toward his alpha?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No, Lord. In the South, male omegas require discipline and training. They are meant to be kept humble and know their place.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“When they disobey their alphas, what happens?” Tywin stroked his cheeks, holding him so that as he spoke his lips brushed the dom’s erection.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“They’re punished and trained rigorously.” Jon struggled forward, kissing the hard arousal and pressing his cheek to it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Why?” Tywin jerked his head head back so Jon stared up at him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon’s voice shook with arousal. His cock twitched. His balls tightened at the power exuded by his lord and master. His dom.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“A-a male omega, a submissive male can be uppity. Too proud, knowing that they’re needed. They need to be trained to know their place. They need to be punished and trained to know they’re loved.” His cock throbbed with each word. “Only after training can they be offered pleasure. And when they fail, as all male omegas do, when they seek their pleasure before the alpha’s, when they disobey their alpha’s rules or dishonor their alpha, they must be trained again, punished harshly.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Very good.” Tywin pressed his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Jon’s face. “Have you disobeyed me? Were you close to dishonoring me as your alpha?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes.” Jon’s voice was soft. “I’m sorry. I’ll be better, Lord. Please. I’ll be better.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’ll be punished and trained harshly, Jon. This is because I love you. I chose you and Sansa. Sansa will witness all this training you endure. Why is this?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“So she can learn as well.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Fetch me your cock cage, Jon.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon brought the beautiful, jeweled cage to Tywin.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Two.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon spread his legs apart and placed his hands behind his head. Tears filled his eyes as the dom dipped a cloth into a bowl of water that had chilled in the snow on the window ledge.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You may cry out, Jon, if it’s uncomfortable.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I want to cum.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I know, but what do you need?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“To be trained and punished.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His lip trembled, and tears dripped from his eyes as the cold cloth was wrapped around his cock and cupped his stones. It ached. It was so miserable, but his erection began to slowly ease down. Once he was small enough, the jeweled cage was slipped on and locked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Alpha.” Sansa called out. “ALPHA.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GRAY</b>
  <b> WOLF ON A FIELD OF </b>
  <b>SNOW</b>
</p>
<p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She rubbed between her legs, cocking them up more as she cried out. She was overwhelmed by hearing that Jon’s training and punishment were so he would know how loved he was. And he was going to breed her, and she would have many babies.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Come, Jon. Watch.” Tywin’s voice was firm.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sansa looked up as Jon was brought over to stand by the bed where he could look down at her. She stared up at his grey eyes with a hazy smile, and he stared back at her exactly the same way.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Alpha, please. I need to be bred. Please mount me. Knot me. I need it. Please, Alpha.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Watch as an alpha pleasures an omega. You will see the pleasure you will have once you’re trained.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Alpha.” Sansa called softly, wishing for him and shaking.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She heard clothing rustling and then the pressure and warmth of the alpha settling on top of her. Her arms would around his neck. She pressed up against all of him, gasping as he slid inside her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her eyes widened. He moved slowly and deliberately, sliding in and out while she gasped his name.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re perfect, Love.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sansa wrapped her legs around his hips, tightening them to keep him close.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“More, please. Tywin.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her eyes rolled back as he adjusted and began to thrust a little harder and faster. That was when her body shattered, convulsing around him as she had earlier. She began to whimper as he kept thrusting, then with a growl, warmth was flooding into her body and his hips were convulsively thrusting.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED </b>
</p>
<p class="western">~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tywin sighed, rolling off her. She followed him, pressing close.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Jon.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jon pressed to his other side as quickly as possible. With an arm around each, he relaxed. Tomorrow, they would head for home.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Jon, are you sure you don’t?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes. I want to be trained. I want to earn it. I want to be good...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tywin leaned his cheek over against Jon’s curls as he told Tywin how good he wanted to become.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“As you wish. Your training begins in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Chapter was a struggle to write, and I don't know why. Sorry it took so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>